their_dark_edenfandomcom-20200214-history
Pariah
History Having a semi-normal childhood, Pariah was born to a Clipper father and Radiohund mother. Him and his sister were often surrounded by their parents, with his father (Anubis) being very affectionate towards both pups, while his mother (Shell) did have an obvious preference for the female pup, often taking her away from the young male when Anubis left the Nursery. His father, a very helpful and kind member of the community, often assisting those of lower classes in the best way he could. His father often brought gifts for the young pups in the nursery, as well as some for the furmothers and furfathers that cared for his precious children. He spent most of his time in the nursery playing with the other pups, letting high-pitched growls and snarls echo throughout the section of the compound. Surprisingly enough, he often came out on top, the other dog having submitted to the thin pup. Soon enough, once the pups were nearing the age of six months, their parents began speaking of the concept of apprenticeship. Anubis spoke proudly of his job, remarking that his job, as well as the others within the convoy, were extremely important jobs. Although he did warn the young-uns that there was danger in leaving the safety of Eden. While he didn't elaborate, he simply said that difficulties were bound to be met. To his father's dismay, Anubis' mate often cut off the male, not wanting her daughter's mind to be overrun by fear of the outside world. As the pups aged, their mother seemed to show more disdain towards their father (due to unknown reasons likely found at home )often snatching away Bell when they were visiting. Pariah grew especially interested in his father's job of Clipper as he heard of his duties of negotiating, as he very gently put it, and eagerly requested to become his apprentice when he came of age, to which his father gratefully accepted. While he remained in the nursery for another month, going through the normal cycles of wake up, play, go to bed, he grew increasingly anxious at his upcoming release form the small area. Ready to become an apprentice under his own father's teachings. On the day he was released, there was to be an expedition by the convoy, which his father originally opted out of attending to teach his son. However; there was a fair amount of infecteds sighted beyond the wall the previous day, so his convoy was quickly drafted to go for the safety of the whole group. The whole day, still filled to the brim with excitement, the young mutt awaited his father's return, which never came. Upon the arrival of the convoy within the city of Eden, there was a noticeable air of anxiety among the convate, some eyes turning to the pup who's eyes scanned the group for a large, smiling Ibizan hound. One of the other Clippers in the group decided to take the hit and wandered over to the small pup, delivering the news. It would appear that his father ran off on his own in the beginning of the expedition, as his rank does, but he never returned to the main convoy. He was assumed to have been killed out in the wastes. Pariah, despite how much he didn't want to, began whimpering and crying, the elder dog deciding to care for the young one. While he did speak to Shell, the female refused, unwilling to accept responsibility for the small pup, saying she could barely care for the one, despite being pretty well in the community. The dog, Feral, a Saluki mix, adopted the young pup as his apprentice, and trained him until his release from his apprenticeship into his job. Pariah began his job on his first birthday, the excitement clear on his face before the addition of his mask. He couldn't prevent himself from hopping from foot-to-foot as his tongue lapped at his nose, his tail swaying from side-to-side as a high rate as Feral looked on proudly. While they didn't really look alike, there was a definite familial bond between the two. The red-brown eyes of the Setter mix glancing to the side to catch the warm brown ones of the Saluki mix, eyes glittering at they met the proud gleam in the soft eyes. The Gate Guards began looking over their masks, scanning, sniffing, sometimes even gently nipping at the heavier bits of the masks, to check their durability, as the metal may wear down from time to time. None of the masks were defective, thankfully, Pariah would have been crushed if he'd missed his first trip outside the gates of Eden. The first set of doors opened, leading them into the second and third gates they passed, until they made it to the chamber where they were met with the decontamination gas, which did irritate the new dog to a degree, due to his lack of familiarity with the feeling. The gates ahead, with all those behind them having been sealed, slowly opened, the light causing Pariah to flinch away, before forcing himself to turn forward again with squinted eyes. The other dogs began walking forward before advancing into a small trot, the ticked Setter mix following closely behind. He was amazed by the world outside. Whereas he was used to slummy neighborhoods and cramped living quarters, he was met with the sight of vast stretches of desert-like land. While most humans, should they still have existed, would've seen this as a disastrous and saddening sight, he found it to be beautiful, his tail whipping behind him like a whirlwind. Feral chuckled at the behavior of the dog, the other new dogs didn't seem as wound up as him, nor as fond of the sight of the once industrial and beautiful land. They soon advanced far enough for the sights of infecteds to increase. Pariah noticed the sudden air of tension and aggression in the group, having been asked to stay close on his first expedition for his safety--and Feral as well to show the mutt of his duties. The Heavy Scrapper accompanying them having his eyes focused on one space far in the distance. He followed the sight trail with his eyes, until they landed upon a strange-looking dog far in the distance, in the middle of the open desert, seeming to stare right at the incoming group. He felt a chill run down his spine as he focused more on the features. For the most part, it looked like a normal dog, anatomy and fur seeming perfectly fine. But once they came a bit closer, he noted the bleeding from the ears and nose, the shredded skin on its hide, the strangely dark sclera of the...the creature. He felt his pace slow, even though it was just a bit, unsure of approaching the creature. The sound of a radio pulled him away form these thoughts, the Radiohund alerted those back at Eden and requested information on how to proceed. "Does it seem aggressive?" The Operator questioned, his voice calm and collected through the inquiry. "It's staring at us, but it's not making any moves. I'm unsure of its intentions at the present time." The Radiohund responded. Only to be answered with a somewhat long period of silence. "Get in closer, find out what it wants. If it's friendly, send one of the Clippers to talk with it. If it's aggressive, have them take it out," was the eventual reply. Quickly affirming the order, the Radiohund alerted the other members of the convoy to the plan. They grew closer to the creature, the air of tension growing tighter and nearly suffocating. As they were nearing the dog, to the point their scent would normally be able to be picked up, the infected dog began coming closer, but slowly, as to not worry the dogs of the convoy, his head and tail hang low, appearing submissive. There was a sense of ease within the convoy now, although some dogs were still worried, Pariah included. Feral was sent to speak with the oncoming dog. He was calm and collected as he approached, no air of aggression about him. While Pariah didn't hear them, he assumed he was asking for safe passage through the area, which was granted as the dog stepped to the side, allowing the Edeners to continue forward. They didn't return with much, and Pariah didn't experience any real danger. They returned to Eden safely, aimlessly chattering as they awaited to be let back into Eden. The first day went well, as did most of the other days for the next six months. Yes, occasionally they lost some dogs -- through the infection or through fights with the less sociable infected. Yes there were occasional near-death experiences with the infected surprising the group. But Feral was never lost, for he actually retired from his role and took on the role of a citizen a few months after Pariah's entry, and that was one of the main things that kept him going. Although, soon after the retirement of Feral, something went awry on a mission. They traveled a bit deeper than what the boy was used to, and came across a lot more infected. He was slightly unnerved by the rather plentiful amount of them, especially with the way they eyed the convoy. Eventually they were attacked, and despite their greatest efforts, the whole convoy was overrun. While some dogs got away(some Clippers, Scowners, and Hawkers), Pariah was one of the unlucky dogs who was caught. He lost the fight, and ended up with a smashed mask and a bite to the neck. The infection came soon after, but the mutt wasn't too bothered. He would remain outside the cramped walls of Eden. While night terrors were traded for insomnia(although the terrors still came, just left often), Pariah enjoyed his new life outside the walls. The occasional run-in with one who's lost their mind was bothersome, but nothing compared to the open land he had available to him. Where he could run without being pestered by others. Where he could breathe without being suffocated by a mask that clung tightly to his face. It was an odd happiness, but happiness none the less. Personality +Active :: Not one for passive behavior, Pariah will stand up for what he thinks is right. He doesn't take stuff laying down and refuses to consider rolling over for something he believes to be wrong. If something needs to be put into action, Pariah's the guy to do it. +Allocentric :: Despite his rather rebellious and mischievous appearance, one of Pariah's most supported beliefs is that you should care more for those around you thank yourself. While you can dictate what you do in your life, you don't have much of a chance to do the same in others lives. Especially if they need help, he will be ready and willing to go and assist. +Confident :: The young male has the typical confidence people stereotype teenagers to have. He has confidence in himself as well as the actions he takes. He doesn't often speak of the negative aspects he carries, although he does recognize them. He has stronger faith in his good aspects and tries to show them off. +Hearty :: He's a very loud and active dog, despite the issues his Ataxia gives him. His youth certainly shows through his behavior while he's interacting with other dogs in a very excited and somewhat over exaggerated manner. Constantly moving around, his heart constantly pumping, shows how much energy is in this young dog. +Friendly :: Pariah's very open and friendly with new people. Being very kind to others is the best way to get a good circle of friends,after all. He tries to avoid saying anything one may consider harsh and will try to get close with them. =High-Spirited :: He doesn't often allow himself to be brought down from his happy exterior. A combination of optimism and excitement is what creates this trait in the male. =Moral :: His beliefs are some that most others would consider to be moral and he sticks by them and practices them strictly. He won't attack unless attacked, and would much rather talk things through with the crossing Edeners rather than start up a fight. +Decisive :: With confidence will often come decisiveness. While it may take a second, when Pariah makes a decision, he will stick by that decision, unwavering. He will not allow his decision to be changed and refuses to allow others to sway him mentality. -Mischievous :: While he does like to be kind, he also has a certain fondness for having fun at others' expense. He thoroughly enjoys pranking and fooling around with other dogs because it thoroughly amuses him. If it does go too far, however, he will find a way to make it up to whatever poor sap fell victim to his innocent tomfoolery. -Secretive :: Part of his Self-Critical aspect, he doesn't often speak to others of his internal problem and instead burdens himself with it. Which he sees as a positive. He can take care of his own problems and burdening others with them is absolutely unnecessary. -Hyper-Self-Critical :: While he is very confident, he does have his own internal issues. If he makes a wrong decision, or accidentally makes a total fool of himself, he will harshly reprimand himself for his behavior and is constantly analyzing his it. -Disobedient :: Correlating with his Active trait, he does have a tendency to go against orders. While this does also come into play with his Moral trait, it's often displayed when someone is done wrong. He will go against orders given by anybody of a higher 'rank,' despite the trouble it could get him in. -Zany :: This aspect doesn't always prove to be the best. When things get intense, Pariah will often try to diffuse the situation through silly behavior. This tends to get him into deeper trouble, but it doesn't hurt to try. Character Relationships N/A